


5 times Midas experienced Gender Euphoria and 1 time he caused it

by GaydineRoss



Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: Agency agents in training, Angst, Everyone Lives Together, Fluff, Midas and Maya being siblings, Midas is a trans man!, Multiple Trans Characters, The Agency - Freeform, baby spies n shit, gender euphoria, yes i write fortnite fanfic now i have no shame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaydineRoss/pseuds/GaydineRoss
Summary: Midas is trans and he's just trying to get through life as an Agency spy on the island. As much as he thinks he can do it alone, why should he struggle without his family?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	5 times Midas experienced Gender Euphoria and 1 time he caused it

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda infodumped all this into a discord server at 3am so now it's all here

Gabriel draped his shirt over the edge of the sink and began to tear open the package. Small parcels and letters were allowed on the island once a month as a luxury, though everything was thoroughly checked and sometimes censored. He had a fear of being discovered, but doubted that whoever was working in the post room would care enough about the gift he had been sent from home to raise any alarms.

  
His binder was bespoke. Gold thread on the black fabric seemed befitting to him, Agent Midas. The embroidery of his initials at the bottom of the side seam had been free, though he would probably have to unpick G.L.K. from the binder soon, if he wanted everything he owned to be as anonymous as it was supposed to be.

  
Gabriel struggled to pull the binder on at first. He should’ve thought about rolling it up before trying to get it over his head, but for the moment he was stuck with looking at himself in the mirror through the armhole until he finally managed to get the tight fabric to sit on his shoulders. Rolling it down, the binder certainly felt unusual. It was far from painful, but he’d admit that the feeling of being pressed on from all angles was certainly odd. That feeling dissipated almost instantly when he held himself up straight and ran his hands down his chest, admiring himself in the mirror. His chest wasn’t totally flat, that was to be expected, the slight bulge looked natural, and it was most importantly what he had spent months craving.

  
He smiled at last, flexing to himself and showing off his new look to his reflection. He hadn’t expected to find happiness at 3am in the barracks bathroom, but it was there now. Until, he stepped backwards, and heard a sharp crunch come from beneath him as small bits of broken tile tried to push through his sock. Frozen for a moment, he had no doubt that one of his light-sleeping commanders could’ve heard it. Panic rising in him, he attempted to pull his binder off from back, but once again found himself stuck. Heat raced to his hands and face as he heard the unmistakable scraping of slippers against the wooden floor outside of the bathroom.

  
_“Fuck.”_

  
He was running out of time, he elected to pull the binder back on and put his shirt on over it and fake washing his hands. The steps crept closer, slacking behind, whoever it was tired, but not giving him time. Milliseconds slipped away as he pried the shirt apart. Gabriel’s hands shook, struggling to roll up the hem. It had barely touched his head when his eyes met with those of Belisarius, his most senior instructor.

  
Gabriel dropped his shirt and stood to attention.

  
He was out of time.

  
Belisarius was a giant of a man, and a beast in battle. Very few agents kept beards like his, but being so good that you could be so assured in yourself that an enemy wouldn’t survive to grab it, was certainly a bold statement. Tattoos circled up his strong arms, folded in anticipation of something disappointing or downright reprehensible from Gabriel. Gabriel could feel himself sweating. There was no way out of this one now.

  
“Kim…”

  
Expulsion incoming.

  
“Why didn’t you say something sooner, man?”

  
The terrifying eyes that Gabriel had come to be very mindful of during the past few weeks on the island had become an ocean of calm. He wasn’t about to get kicked out?

  
“Sir? I-"

  
“What’s your name, Midas?”

  
Gabriel opened his mouth for a moment, ready to say something he found repulsive. His lips were turned into a smile in the moment it took him to understand what Belisarius really meant. He no longer had to tell the only lie that didn’t belong in the mouth of a spy.

  
“Gabriel.”

  
He was met by an outstretched hand, the first welcoming in his life that could only bring him joy, and affirmation.

  
“Gabriel,” said Belisarius.

  
“Welcome to the Agency, you come highly recommended."


End file.
